Lovely Pein
by Emily Cartaheart
Summary: when a girl with heart problems meets a red head things spin out of control. im also bad a summarys XD a peinxoc story with high school in the beginning -hint hint-
1. Chapter 1

**Ello people. Well this is my first fanfiction. Ok so the thing with my stories is that if it has a cussing word then I replace it with a type of food, so dont be like 'what the heck? Why did she say sugar?' lol so I hope you comment! btw Kuroi Bara means black rose and Shiroi Bara means white rose :3**

**disclaimer! I do NOT own the Naruto characters but I do own Shiroi and Kuroi! They are a creation of my own mind and no own is aloud to take it.**

Kuroi woke up and stretched hr legs in a cat like way. She smiled and evil smile and jumped off the top bunk of the bunk-bed she was on. She cracked her fingers and rotated her head. She let out a scream and jumped on the person on the bottom bunk.

"what the heck Kuroi?" a girl with white hair sat up and scratched her head. Kuroi just smiled and rolled off the bed and lied on her back on the floor. She shrugged her shoulders. "you weirdo" the girl lied back down until she saw the glowing green numbers on her clock. "OH MY GOSH ITS 7:30!" she jumped out of bed and ran to her closet pulling out white short skirt and a blue tank top.

"yeah what about it Shiroi?" Kuroi rolled around on the floor making her black hair matted.

"its Monday.." Kuroi still looked confused. "and we need to go to school! Its our first day! Remember!" Shiroi quickly slipped on her outfit.

"ohhh! CRAP!" Kuroi quickly got up and ran next to Shiroi who was brushing her long hair. She pulled on black pants with many zippers and a red tank top. Kuroi Bara is a girl with black long hair and dark red eyes. No not blood red but a little bit darker. Shiroi Bara is Kuroi"s twin sister, who is literally the opposite of her. Shiroi has bleach white hair and crystal blue eyes. Kuroi is one of those girls that tends to be more violent and pervish than the others. She hates latest fads and absolutely despises anything girly. Unlike Kuroi, Shiroi is modest with her mouth (if you know what I mean) and is probably the most girlish thing alive. Shiroi is probably the only girly thing Kuroi can stand. They both grabbed their back-packs and ran out the door.

"come on! Get in the car!" Kuroi jumped through the open window of the car into the drivers seat.

"i don't trust you to drive!" Shiroi opened the drivers door trying to get kuroi out of the car and into the passengers seat.

"we wont get there in time if you drive though! You drive like a fudging turtle" shiroi rolled her eyes and walked over to the passengers side.

"wait. Wait!" Shiroi pulled out a helmet and put it on. Kuroi stomped on the gas pedal racing out of the drive through and to school. Their slick black car came to a skidding halt, attracting many students attention. Shiroi got out of the car in a girly way and Kuroi jumped out the window like she did when she got in. she smiled at all the comments she herd, like 'look at her' or 'who are they?' or her favorite 'the girl with red eyes...'

"Kuroi why did you have to make a big entrance like that?" Shiroi blushed at all the stares.

"well..." Kuroi started off but was stopped by a pink haired girl/ ugh pink, was her only thought.

"so your the new kids right?" she said boringly.

"yeah. Who are you?" Kuroi gave her a cold stare.

"names sakura, I'm apart of the welcoming comity" she handed them both slips of paper. "enjoy your time here" sakura rolled her eyes and walked away. Kuroi went to sat something but Shiroi stopped her with an evil glare. Kuroi looked around and spotted a large cherry blossom tree. She walked over to it, fallowed by Shiroi. Kuroi sat down in front of the tree and leaned on it. Shiroi crossed her arms and leaned against it also.

"have you seen your schedule?" Kuroi looked up to see Shiroi looking at the piece of paper.

"no" she looked at the piece of paper in her hand.

_Class one: art and writing_

_class two: math and science_

_class three: lunch_

_class four: health and gym_

_class five: friends and social_

'she looked at it confused 'friends and social'? What do they mean by that?' She thought.

"there are no classroom numbers or teacher names" Shiroi analyzed the paper "how are we spost to get to each class?" she looked around waiting for someone to come out of no were and help her.

"stupid school." Kuroi mumbled to herself Shiroi shot her another look. Kuroi grabbed the paper from her.

"pft figures we have the same classes" Kuroi crumpled up her schedule and threw it at a trash can, making it in.

"Kuroi what was that for?" Shiroi grabbed her schedule from her before she could do anything to it. Kuroi just shrugged her shoulders. "she should get to our first class, if we can find it" she got up and made her way to the large building in front of them. "lets see. Art and writing. You'll like this class." Shiroi smiled at her sister who gave her an evil look. They walked into a class that on the door had art and writing. They sat down next to each other. A pale hand cam down on kuroi's desk and a normal skin colored one on Shiroi's.

"so these are the new girls hm Naruto?" the pale hand belonged to a boy with red hair and many piercings.

"yeah Pein, they are. But the weird thing is I don't know their names" Naruto, Kuroi presumed, was the one with yellow spiked hair and Pein was the red head. Pein looked at Naruto surprised.

"well we should change that shouldn't we" Pein looked at Kuroi in a play-boy way. "whats this lovely ladies name?" he got close to her hair and whispered in her ear.

"why is any of your business?" Kuroi leaned back and crossed her arms.

"well. Because I should probably know the name of my future lover right?" Pein walked behind Kuroi and wrapped his arms around her. Kuroi took his hands and stood up on the chair. She jumped over him and flipped making his arms wrapped around his own back.

"don't ever say that to me" she said into his ear. "my name is what you want hm?" she let go of his hands.

"well that's what we are aiming for, your guys' names" Naruto looked at Shiroi, who had decided to start reading a book. Kuroi rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I don't give that information away to rapists" Kuroi gave them an evil glare. Pein glared back. Kuroi took this as a challenge. Pein pulled up a chair and soon they were having a full fledged glaring contest. Pein put his hand up to his mouth and Kuroi mimicked. Anyone would think someone was about to die because of the tension in the air. Kuroi sat up straight.

"you have won my loyalty. Name is Kuroi. Kuroi Bara." she held her hand out and he gladly shook it.

"now if only I knew your name" Naruto pushed back Shiroi's white hair. She didn't move an inch, still reading her book.

"Shiroi Bara's the name" she looked up from the book. Naruto shook his head up and down.

"wait, when does this class start?" Shiroi looked around. Kuroi did the same and noticed something odd, no one was there. The only people in the room were them.

"it doesn't start until 10am" Naruto looked at them as if they were stupid.

"hold on. I'm confused. Doesn't school start at 8?" Kuroi put her head back looking up at the ceiling. Shiroi got it wrong, again.

"ha-ha no. it starts at 10" Naruto smiled a childish smile that made Shiroi smile back. Pein came up behind Kuroi and looked down at her.

"you have red eyes" he said observing her face. Kuroi gave him a bored look.

"yes I do. Thank you for pointing that out to me Legolas" he smiled and touched her black hair. "please stop touching me rapist" she gave him an evil smile.

"well its not rape if its willing" he leaned down but Kuroi quickly sat up, making him fall forward. "aw your no fun" he gave her a pouting look. Kuroi just rolled her eyes. She looked over at Shiroi who was flirting with Naruto. This will be a long 2 hours. After the 2 long hours of trying not to be kissed by Pein they class started. It lasted for about 1 hour and 30 minuets and so did the next class, which Pein and Naruto were in too. The bell rang for lunch and everyone all most flew out of the room. Naruto took Shiroi's hand to help her out of her seat.

"pft. Figures she already has a boyfriend" Kuroi did that half smile in a proud but disappointed way.

"you would to if you let me" Pein nuzzled his face into Kuroi's neck. She quickly pushed him away.

"yeah. Know you for 5 hours then want to be your girlfriend. Cause that is obviously Kuroi Bara" Shiroi embraced the hug that Naruto was giving her back. Kuroi just gave her a glare.

"you guys should sit with us at lunch" Naruto suggested, which Shiroi was eager about. Like usual Kuroi disagreed but somehow Pein convinced her. Which Shiroi thought was funny.

"hey! Hey! Hey!" a man jumped up and down to greet us, most likely just Naruto and Pein, because they don't know us.

"hey Madara" Pein smiled and put his arm around Kuroi"s waist. Kuroi closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Pein" she said in between her teeth threatening. He smiled and didn't move. Kuroi looked at Shiroi who just looked at Naruto with dreamy eyes. Kuroi's anger flared. 'that biscuit. Just ignoring her sister like that' she thought. They sat down at the table.

"so who are these girls?" a girl with blue hair eyed Pein in a past love way. All girls know that look. The look you give a guy you use to like (almost love) but something happened between the two of you.

"this lovely lady is Kuroi and this one is her twin sister Shiroi" Pein played with Kuroi's hair making her give him an angry glare. The girl nodded her head. "oh don't be jealous Konan" Pein hugged Kuroi and that was the last straw.

"OKAYYYY! Lets meet your friends hm?" Kuroi didn't want to be mean but gosh he was getting on her nerves. He smirked.

"that is Konan" he pointed to the girl with blue hair. "that is Deidara" he pointed to a boy with a yellow pony tail. "that is Madara" he pointed to a guy with a mask with rings coming from one eyes. "but you can call him Tobi" he then told us who the others were. Itachi and Sasuke were brothers who's uncle was Tobi, which confused Kuroi and Shiroi a little but oh well. Gaara was a red head that just gave Kuroi the hibbyjibbys. They also learned that half of them don't usually hang out with these people. Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara also hang out with the popular people. Which knowing Shiroi was going to be like them too. Well you could tell Sasuke Naruto and Gaara where popular because frankly girls where basically clinging off them. Naruto kept hold of Shiroi which made Kuroi approve of him. Now Pein, he was a whole nother story. He had his own fudging fan club.

**Well I hope you liked it so far. Please comment! **

**Temari: why is Gaara hanging out with those people?**

**Konkuro: yeah I mean wft? He should be with us popular people all the time. I don't like my little bro hanging with Akasuki. **

**OK SHUT UP! I LIKE GAARA SO HE IS WITH THE AKASUKI! GOT IT? **

**Temari & Konkuro: O.O -shakes head- **

**GOOD! Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey X3 im so glad your reading my next post. Thank you Left-in-the-shadows for the nice review. Just remember im also a sociopath and being flamed just amuses me :3**

**sasuke: I KNEW IT!**

**=.= shut up. also I have already written the whole fan fiction on paper so all I have to do is type and post it so I wont be "giving up" **

**3 love all the reviews 3**

**disclaimer! I do not own the Naruto characters**

After a whole week of school Kuroi and Shiroi finally got their lockers, which like usual, were next to each other. Kuroi got done putting her stuff in her locker and, for once in the whole week, Pein was not clinging on her. She closed the locker to be face to face with a girl with short purple hair.

"um hi" she tried getting past her but the girl didn't let her through. "can I get past?" the girl gave her an evil stare.

"who do you think you are" the girl slitted her eyes in an angry way. Kuroi looked at her confused, then she realized, Pein's fan club.

"ohh you must be apart of the Pein fan club aren't you?"

"i am not just apart of it! I AM the Pein club! And if you don't back off then im going to rip you to shreds then feed you to Pein when I cook for him!" she snarreled and put her fist up.

"look nothings going on ok?" she went to go around her but the girl held her arm out to stop her.

"no! I. Will. Kill. You." she turned her head in a scary-movie way. A few more girls came up around Kuroi, looking at her with complete hatred. Filled with jealousy, and cold hard blood hungry. They soon closed in on her making fists, ready to strike. Yeah Kuroi is a good fighter, but she couldn't take them all. She looked around trying to get a count on the girls. Almost 20 girls. Fudge. How could there be this many girls in this school? Fists came flying at her face, she dodged and blocked some but she just couldn't keep up. Soon she was on the ground and kicks came to her chest making her go out of breath. The pain was coming from all over. Her body ached and kicks kept coming at her. Kuroi coughed up blood and felt the world around her go black.

"she's had enough Leeum" she herd someone say but a kick came to her chest.

"no!" she herd the fimiliar voice of the girl with purple hair. Everything went silent and kuroi pasted our. For once in the past week, she wanted Pein. Yes, she WANTED Pein. Why had he let them do that to her? You know that feeling that the person who stayed by your side for a long time and all of a sudden there gone. They just weren't there. Like as if they totally forgot about you. Kuroi let out a breath and the rest were shallow and barely there. A bright light came from the distace in the darkness. Kuroi blinked, was she dieing? She got up and walked to the luring light. The only way to get out of her body, but in her heart. T-thump. She grabbed her chest where her heart was.

"n-no not again" she fell and the light vanished. Her only way out was now gone and she felt more hopeless than ever. She let out a scream of pain then no more.

A cool cloth dabbed her forehead and a kiss touched her cheek. She opened one eye to be a backed by a room full of light and a man with red hair, looking at her lovingly.

"p-pein?" Kuroi tried to open her eyes but her put his hand over them.

"sh. Dont talk, everythings ok" she felt his other hand on her stomach.

"w-what happened?" her head started punding. All she could remember was hate, hurt and that familiar pain in her chest. No that couldn't be, not that pain, it cant be coming back. Kuroi held her chest were her heart was.

"dont worry, Kuroi its gone" he held her hand. Kuroi looked at him in a confused way. Did he know? Had Shiroi told him? "the darkness is gone" he kissed her forehead. 'good she didnt tell' she thought to herself.

"wait. What day is it? And where am I?" she sat up looking around. Memories flooded in her head, she was home.

"its sunday afternoon, you've been asleep for four days" he helped her up "we were starting to worry" Kuroi stood up and looked around the room one more time to see the gang all past out in different places. Deidara sat in the recliner chair with Gaara sitting at the side of it. Itachi and Sasuke where fighting in there sleep for the couch they where on. Shiroi sat in the lap of Naruto who was sitting behind the couch Kuroi just got up from. Konan was laying on the floor and like the craziness of Tobi he was curled up on the coffee table in the middle of the room. They had all stayed with her they were all worried. Shika's eyes softened. They all cared for her.

"kuroi? Are you awake or am I just in another dream" Konan smiled as she woke up. Before Kuroi knew it konan was embrasing her. "kuroi you scared us to death" Kuroi could feel the tears drop from konan's eyes to her shoulder. For some odd reason Konan had basically adopted Kuroi in the past week. She had no clue why but hey, it doesnt matter. Hugs came from all over as every gang members woke up and embrased her. Like usual, Tobi woke up and made a huge deal waking Gaara up making him mad. Shiroi pushed through the group hug and looked at her sister. Kuroi looked at the floor and Shiroi grabbed her hands pulling her into their bedroom.

"the pain is back isn't it?" Shiroi looked at kurpi with concered eyes and Kuroi nodded her head.

"what will we tell father?" Kuroi flinched at the thought of him. It was his fault, but he had blamed it on Kuroi.

"we tell that man nothing" she swallowed back some tears. Shiroi looked out the window. "what is of that man anyways. He wouldn't have let them stay so long" she snorted.

"he is on a buiness trip but he will be back tommaro" she looked at the ground. Tears started to run from her eyes. "its too soon Kuroi. Just to soon" she looked up and tried so hard to make a smile.

"i know" Kuroi's lip quivered and she couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears flooded out. A peircing pain filled her chest and kuroi let out a cry. Before anyone could take another breath the door to their room flew open. Pein caught Kuroi as she fell to her knees. He held her and stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth.

"kuroi what happened?" he asked her but she just screamed again in pain. Shiroi pushed Pein away. She picked up her sister and sat her on the bed. She pulled off her shirt to reveal a strapless sports bra and a scar reaching from the top of where kuroi's heart is to her shoulder.

"where did that come from?" Pein stood back with his face still blank as ever. Shiroi held out her hand and white smoke started to form from it. Her eyes went white and she placed her hand were the scar was. She closed her eyes and the spot where shiroi's hand was started to glow. Kurpi stopped screaming and opened her eyes. She grabbed shiroi's hand, telling her to stop. Kuroi took a deep breath and licked her lips. Pein still stunned, put his forehead on kuroi's.

"would you please tell me how this happened to you?" he sat up and Kuroi closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. She sat up.

"it was my father" Kuroi put her hand on the scar.

**Lol now that I look over this its not much of a fan fiction... but I hope you guys like the writing X3 lol I need to make this more of a fan fiction than just a story**

**Pein: yup that would be nice...**

**=.= whatever Pein**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry guys I haven't been writing! Iv been working on some other stuff, -cough-my book-cough-. Yeah. I have been noticing that it hasn't been getting so many views so if nobody likes it just say, ill stop writing if you want me too. Well back to the fan fiction. **

_-flashback-_

Kuroi and Shiroi where only 5 years old but they knew so much more than they where to know. You see they had powers. Powers that where past down through their mothers side for as long as they could remember. In every twin that was born they held powers, the powers of light and dark. Of life and death, to be more precise. Kuroi held the power of death and Shiroi of life. They usually only stay inside, so they only play with each other. Kuroi ran around the house, chasing her sister in a game of tag.

"RAWR!" she jumped onto her sister and they both laughed. Kuroi got up and helped Shiroi.

"can't get me this time!" Shiroi ran off again. Kuroi fallowed and ran right into her father. She looked up at him and he smiled down.

"playing tag?" he asked in a happy voice. Kuroi quickly nodded her head, trying to get around him. "make sure you get her" he rubbed her head and winked. She laughed and ran off. Their parents where good parents. They took care of Kuroi and Shiroi but sometimes some things got out of hand. Their father wasn't the nicest, he had a problem that most people do. He had drinking problems. And their mother never did anything to help him. She use to but he would just beat her, and when he would come home from drinking he would beat her more. Knowing that she would lecture him about his problem. Yelling and banging came from inside kuroi's and shiroi's parents bedroom. It was a usual Friday night.

"Shi, I cant take it anymore. Im going to help mommy" Kuroi said and Shiroi's eyes widened.

"no! You cant do that! You know what happens when your in danger!" Shiroi went over to Kuroi's bed and tried to convince her not to do so. Kuroi shook her head.

"i have to" she walked out of the room, fallowed by Shiroi's surprised and scared glare. Kuroi quickly stormed to her parents room, head filled with thought of what would happen. She hesitantly opened the door. Without a thought she screamed, hoping to get their attention. Her father flipped around, anger flaring in him.

"shutupyoulittlebrat!" he slured in a drunken way. he grabbed her coller and she still screamed knowing that it was giving her mother time to run. Suddenly black smoke started to arise from Kuroi. She silently cursed her powers. He fathers eyes widened and he began to panick. "youstupidlittlegirl!" he threw the girl across the room and over at her mother. She fell and her mother held her close without thinking.

"NO MOMMY!" Kuroi yelled and her mother then noticed what she was doing. She let go but it was to late. Her blue chakura life force began to leave her body. Her mother smiled but closed her eyes.

"mommys not the brightest is she?" she asked and hugged her child. "mommy loves you" Kuroi tried to get away but her mothers body went limp and she gave.

"YOULITTLEBRAT! THATWASYOURFAULT!" her father grabbed her and threw her again, making the black aura flare. "ITSYOURFAULTSHEDIED!" he slurred in his druken way pulled out his pocket knife. He grabbed her sliced up making blood splater. It stained her clothing and covered her fathers and her face. He stumbled back. Knowing what he had done.

"d-daddy?" she asked in a inocent voice. "w-why?" she went limp on the ground. He tried to run over to her, but he was to drunk to do so. Shiroi came into the room and screamed at the sight.

"kuroi!" she ran over to her sister and activated her powers. White smoke came from her hands and her eyes went white. "dont die!" she placed her hand on the wound and her whole body glowed.

_-end flashback-_

"shiroi had saved me that day. I woke up without a scratch. But for our mother, she died. She is no longer with us." Kuroi's voice cracked as she fell onto her bed. "from that day forth I had problems with my heart. It hasnt happened in so long, and last time I was told that if it happened again then it would surely mean death" she looked down and Pein held her hand carefully. He shook his head.

"i swear if you die..." he looked up at her with his ringed eyes.

"I wont." she looked over at Shiroi, who was holding her hand rubbing it. "you can't do that ever again. Just leave me! Why do you try!" she tried to yell but her voice was too raw to. Shiroi looked at her.

"you have more to live for, trust me. I..." she stopped herself and looked at the window. "i know of what is to come" she said to quite for anyone to hear. Kuroi looked away.

**So thats that. I have a really good idea for this! Hope you guys still read! **

**Pein: by good idea do you mean**

**-covers mouth- NO Pein! DONT TELL! D: stupid man!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup peeps! Sorry my last one was so short ;A; please forgivee meee! Lol well I might as well do some more... must precrastinate my book.**

**Lol well here we go~!**

**Disclaimer~ I do NOT own the Naruto characters! **

Kuroi ran, trying to get away from the blackness that engulfed her. But she couldnt, it just kept getting faster and faster and she kept getting slower. Soon it fully engulfed her in pain. She screamed but nothing was herd. She tried to move but the darkness kept her in place. It was finally here. She screamed again and flung out of bed. She breathed heavily and sweat rolled down her brow.

"it was just a dream" she told herself, but she knew it was coming soon. And nothing could stop it. She looked over at the clock to see the time. As soon as she layed her eyes on it, it began to beep. Kuroi groaned and threw her legs over the bed. "WAKE UP SHIROI" she yelled to the bunk under her. "turn off the alarmmmm" she hissed as her sister slowly got out of bed.

"why can't you ever..." she began but stopped when she saw her sister. "you had the dream again" she looked hard into the girls eyes. Kuroi just looked away.

"i might have" Shiroi rolled her eyes and went to the closet.

"come on we have to get ready" Kuroi groaned again but got up and out of her bed. She walked over to her closet and looked at it. She pulled out a long sleeve black shirt and a short red skirt. She then pulled on her black combat boots. She left her hair down but pulled it back with a red head band. Her sister wore a white tank top with blue pants and white flats. She put her hair up in a tight bun and placed a blue flower in it. She turned to her sister.

"do you think we should get a new wardrobe?" she asked and looked back at her closet. Kuroi shook her head.

"why should we?" she asked trying not to face the fact that she only wore red and black while her sister only wore white and blue. Shiroi glared at her. "yeah yeah I know" Kuroi shrugged it off and grabbed her back pack. "we need to go" she smiled back at her sister as they began to race for the car.

Once they reached school Shiroi was immediately greeted by Naruto. Kuroi grunted. _Figures_. She thought, but her thought where soon cut off by the annoyingly loud voice of Tobi.

"KUUUURRRROOIIIIIII" he yelled as he glomped her. "tobi missed Kuroi very much!" he wrapped her in a tight hug. She gasped for breath.

"tobi air" she breathed out. He laughed and let go. Deidara slapped Tobi upside the head.

"idiot she just got back from being sick, un. Do you want to kill her, un?" Tobi wimpered but shook his head. "then dont hug her so tight, un!" he gave the boy a noogy. The light touch of Konan was felt on her shoulder. Kuroi met her gaze with Konan's and she smiled.

"dont mind them, there just stupid" Kuroi smiled back.

"too stupid" the low voice of Itachi came from behind them. Kuroi slightly jumped and bit her lip.

"i swear to goodness" she growled but he just chuckled and patted her head. She shook it off. Gaara stood over next to Naruto, Sasuke and Shiroi waiting for the other populars to show up. Kuroi looked around. Where was Pein? He was usually the first person to greet her. Konan tapped her shoulder. Kuroi turned to face her.

"your looking for Pein aren't you?" she asked, but Kuroi could tell it hurt Konan. In some way it hurt her. She looked down at her feet. "he told me to tell you that he'll be here during f and s." she said. Kuroi nodded, so she would see him during the free period. I guess that is good. I wonder where he is. She thought to herself as she made her way to the first class with all the others. The day went by slow but free period came and Kuroi sat under the cherry blossum tree. Waiting for the others.

"they left" a deep voice came from behind her, Kuroi widened her eyes. She had never herd this voice, who could it be? She hesitantly turned around to see Gaara. He stood with his hands crossed and he leaned on the tree.

"excuse me?" she had never herd Gaara talk so she was slightly confused.

"they left, all your friends. They went some where." Kuroi looked at him confused as he spoke.

"they couldn't have left." Kuroi looked at him as if he was pulling a jest. He just shook his head.

"you naive little girl" Kuroi's anger flared. No wonder he never spoke, everything he said was mean. Mean or just plain ignorant. She crossed her arms in mimick.

"and why am I naïve?" she said trying to push back the erg to punch him. He smiled and looked up at the sky. _So he was jokeing!_ He tapped her fingers on her arm. "well?" she grew impatient.

"he really doesn't like you. He only wants what you have." he looked at her with his teal eyes. She backed away a step.

"what do you mean? Who do you mean he?" she knew who he was talking about but she couldnt see him only wanting her power. He couldn't pull off an act like that.

"what do I mean? Do I have to be blunt? Pein" he said with his deep voice. Kuroi shook it off. She didnt even like Pein how he liked her. It was most likely just going to be a small crush that he'll get over. Its not like he actually cared. Gaara sat up and took a step twords her. He looked deep into her eyes trying to read her. She stood her ground but soon he was hovering over her. He was an inch away before he grunted and turned around to leave. He walked away with sand hissing behind him.

"what the heck was that all about?" she said to herself. "he scares me" she sat down and waited. But no one came. She soon fell asleep next to the tree with her head resting on her back pack. She was in a deep slumber. One that was hard to wake up from. She had never slept so good in her life. A cold breath creeped over her shoulder and made her spine tingle. She moved, thinking it was just the wind. Hoping it was just the wind. The breath surounded her making her whole body shiver. She tried to open her eyes but she was paralized, she couldnt even move a finger. Kuroi began to panick. The breath instantly, without a warning, let go and a bright light made her eyes open. She sat up and looked around. She was not where she had fallen asleep. She was in a large field with woods at all sides. The sun was just above and she could hear, what sounded like people fighting. Kuroi stood up and flung her backpack over her shoulder. _This has to be a prank. I bet the gang put me here to scare me. I bet when I find out whos making that noise itll probably just be Naruto and Pein. They tend to fight a lot. I wonder why. _Thought ran through her head. They where cut off when she saw something odd. It looked like a knife but it didnt at the same time. She picked it up to examine it.

"Oi you there!" Kuroi looked up to see a boy with very bushy eye brows, a vest and what looked like spandeks. "that is my kunine. I am training with master Gai sensai! Teaching me the power of YOUTH!" she said in a spunky way. He jumped down from the tree and landed right infront of her. She stared at him wide eyed. From the place he jumped from could only mean at least a break. He was pretty far up in that tree. He smiled and took the kunine from her. Without even a thank you he ran off at an incridible speed.. _who the heck was that!_ She looked around hoping that he wouldnt try coming back. She walked some more until she found herself in a village. The village was a nice size but Kuroi had never seen it before. Even though she had explored every nook and cranny of her city. She reajusted her bag and walked to what looked like a ramen shop. _Food... _ was her only thought. She sat down and ordered. She didnt notice till then that there was someone sitting next to her. She quickly glanced over at the person expecting it to be a stranger. Once she got a glance of who it was she quickly turned back, knowing who it was. Hunched over a bowl of ramen, eating so fast it basically just went into his mouth was Naruto. But he looked a lot younger, a lot more child like than when she met him.

"n-naruto?" the boy looked up at her in a confused way.

"yes?" he tried to remember the girls face, but nothing brought her to a name.

"why are you so young! And why are you here! Where am I!" she practically shouted. He just gave her a goofy smile. He obviously thought she was crazy. She could tell by the look in his eyes. "and wheres my sister? She was on a date with you? answer me dangit!" his face became more surprised than confused. Still not saying a word. "you know. Shiroi Bara. Your girlfriend. My sister!" Kuroi couldnt handle her self. She just had to know where she was. She didnt understand anything here , it was so confusing. A younger Naruto? A place she had not explored yet? Where the heck was she?

"shiroi? Whos that?" his voice ran clear, but Kuroi couldnt understand. What was happening?

**well I hope you liked that. See it wasnt spost to be just high school, im not that bad of a writer... well I am but hey! Hope you guys liked it! Please comment! Sorry its so short btw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caoi~! Im learning like five languages at once... rawr. Well sorry I havent updated, lots have happened so I havent had time. Well on with the story~!**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Naruto or the Naruto character~!**

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU-" her voice was cut off when jerked back as if she where going to hit him. You should. How could he forget Shiroi? How could he forget his girlfriend! anger boiled in her.

"i am truly sorry but I dont know a Shiroi. You've got the wrong person." he pulled out his frog wallet to pay for the meal he just enhaled and his face went pale. "you wouldn't mind if I asked you for some money would you?" he said as he scratched the back of his head. Was he kidding? Really! Kuroi puffed out her checks and he just smiled that goofy smile again. she smiled back sarcastically and got up leaving him hanging. He should hang. He should dangle in embaressment~! she stomped off trying to get a hold on what was happening. Ok, maybe if you could find someone. Like Pein, or Konan. HECK even Tobi! Just as she thought of the weird fellow a boy with spiked black hair and a blue shirt walked in front of her. His hands where in his white pants and his eyes stared straight ahead without wavering. Sasuke! Her face lit up a bit. At least its not Tobi... then she noticed the same thing she did with Naruto, he was much younger. At least 13. she shook her head trying to stay calm. Just walk up to him and ask what the heck happened. She slowly mad her way up to the boy trying to catch up to his fast pase. She finnaly caught him and grabbed his shoulders. He flipped around, eyes filled with hatrend and pain. she took a step back not know why they where so like this. Yes he always had a tid bit in them but not this much. Something was wrong.

"sasuke? Where am I? Naruto's acting really weird and I saw this dude with extreamly bushy eye brows and tight pants. And where is Pein and Konan and all the others. Heck wheres Gaara?" she asked frantically and he just stared back at her in confusion. Without a word he turned around and started to walk away. "sasuke! Seriously! Look I may have stolen you sandwich but that doesnt mean you have to ignor me!" you grabbed his shoulder again and this time he just did the tch sound Itachi does when Tobi and Deidara fight.

"idiot" he said and she froze. He yanked his shoulder out of her hand and walked on. Sasuke? What the heck? she took a deep breath closed her eyes. You ploped onto the nearest bench and looked around. _Come on come on!_ She thought as she searched her memories of where she could be. She thought all hope was lost when a girl with black hair approched her. She had violet eyes with no iris or pupile. Hinata. She hadn't seen this girl much but she was Gaara's girlfriend and apart of the populars. Maybe she would know where she was.

"um. Uh m-m'am. I c-couldnt help b-but knowtis t-that your n-not from around h-here" she studdered, suprising Kuroi at first. Then she looked down to see what she was wearing. It was very modern and nothing like what everyone elce was wearing, which was more... cartoonish. She looked up again to see Hinata with a bright red blush over her nose. Kuroi shook her head.

"Hinata. Please tell me where I am." you said in a calm voice, but it still made her jump.

"m'am your in Konaha, h-how do y-you know m-my name?" she was more than scared and Kuroi just let a little laugh. She didnt care anymore. She got what she want... wait. Konaha? WHERE THE HECK WAS SHE! Kuroi quickly stood up and ran. Leaving Hinata studdering behind her. She had to get out of this place! She was sure she was going crazy! Her eyes where wild and everything blured past her. It wasnt until she fell from exsastion in the middle of the woods. She hit her head on the tree and slid down into a sitting pasition. She burred her face into her hands and began to cry. She didnt know what elce to do, there was nothing elce to do. She had somehow gotten to some weird place where everyone is younger, Shiroi was not there, and no one knew her. Lonelyness swept over her. What if she could never get back? What if her heart fails again? What would she do without Shiroi there with her at all times? What would she do without Pein and his ringed eyes? Then worry filled her head. She just couldnt die here! She tried to stand but gravity just pulled her weak body back down. Hoping for herself to get back to reality she tried to fall asleep. She tried to fall asleep shaking and still crying. Not know what was a head of her, what could happen. Soon, with her eyes buried in her hands, a sandy substance clutched her like a hand. She quickly sucked in her tears as hope arouse from her. It was until the sand began to sufficate her that she actually knew what was going on. Her vision blurred as she tried to look up. Standing in front of her was a blurry figure. It was a boy with his arms crossed infront of his chest and you could tell by the arua around him that anger, pain and betraly was all he felt. His red hair was standing on its ends as if he enjoyed watching her sufficate. She struggled but nothing happened. She was stuck. She gasped for breath but she couldnt get any. Her vision black out just a tall woman grabbed the boys arm trying to stop him from what ever he was doing.

"Gaara stop it!" was the last thing she herd before she fell unconsious.

**Yay! GaaraXhinata! Thats like my favorite paring ever~! I like it how Gaara is all protective ver her and stuff. Sorry I really had to add that cheese! Sorry its so short. Im kinda having a brain fart so it may take a while until the next post. Im trying to figure out a way to bring in Pein and the Akasuki... any sugestions? **

**Please comment! IT TIS BEITH MY FUELLLL! And my inspiration. So please please **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys. So um yeah... -rubs back of head- I kinda cant do the fan fiction on here anymore. Cause well I found a better website and this one is really hard to publish on. So if you wanna know what happens next find me on Quotev! Heres a link! - story/2147174/Lovely-Pein/**_


End file.
